


The whyihatecats Experience

by deathgameholic, Flowers_n_stuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: i regret so much, mmmm i love this shitpost fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathgameholic/pseuds/deathgameholic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_stuff/pseuds/Flowers_n_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is based off of a video and an impulsive conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The whyihatecats Experience

**Author's Note:**

> flowers_n_stuff is no longer associated with this story  
> just watch this video before you read this shit  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wqdh2ubEbw

Hinata was having a nice time. It was bright and sunny out that day. Sugawara went out jogging to store to get meat buns and had left him alone at the bathrooms to wait for Kageyama who was taking a very long time. When suddenly he was jerked to attention by Kuroo calling his name.

"Hey Hinata I need to use the restroom would you mind watching Kenma for me."

"Actaull-."

"Great, thanks!" Kuroo walked into the bathroom

Hinata wasn't sure what to do, now awkwardly holding a sleeping Kenma, suddenly remembering that he had once heard if you talked to someone enough you could get them to sleep talk, and he was going to do just that. So after a minute or two of talking he noticed that Kenma wasn't breathing, so naturally he freaked and began to heavily cry still holding the corpse. Only after he calmed down did Kuroo walk out.

"Oh thank you kid, see you later!"

Kuroo then grabbed Kenma's wrist and dragged him off. Hinata sat there terrified when suddenly Kageyama burst out of the bathroom.

"Hinata look at what someone left in the bathroom!" Kageyama said trying to kick flip a Razor **™** scooter, then fell and broke his leg. That's what finally kicked Hinata into gear, calling Sugawara and telling him of what had just happened to Kageyama.

 


End file.
